Fancy Meeting You Here
by xXRauraForeverXx
Summary: Ally left Miami and moved to New York when she was seventeen due to heart-breaking events. Now, as a 23-year-old, she thought she would never have to see him again. But what happens when she runs into a familiar blonde? Is she ready to forgive him for what he did?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story, Fancy Meeting You Here! If you liked the summary, please tell me in the reviews because I am a little skeptical about making this story. Well, one chapter won't hurt right? Here we go! Please check out my other story Broken Promises!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin& Ally or anything else you may recognize!**

_**Ally's POV**_

I walked into my apartment exhausted because I had a long day at work. Between writing my book and working at the recording studio, I have no free time. Ok, don't jump to conclusions that I'm famous. I'm not. When I say 'A long day at the studio' I mean that I work as one of the mixers here in New York.

I am originally from Miami but I moved when I was 17 due to some…interesting events that took place.

But all that is behind me. I try to forget what happened there because that event is behind me. It may have hurt me deeply, but it's long gone.

He is long gone. He hurt me. And he's not coming back.

But part of me says, 'Yes! He's not coming for you!' and the other part says 'What if he wants to apologize?' I honestly don't know what to think anymore.

But I try and try and try to forget about whatever happened. But I will never forget. I don't think he will either. Not that he cares.

I heard he became a professional basketball player for the Miami Heat which is pretty cool. He may not be as famous as LeBron James or Chris Bosh, but he's pretty well-known.

Enough thinking, I'm tired. I looked at the clock. It read 7:57. I'm gonna go get some coffee. What? A 23- year-old girl like me needs coffee 24/7.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXXxXXxXxXx

I walked into my favorite café looking for my friend, Cassidy. She is my best friend. When I first came here, she would always comfort me because all I ever did when I first came was cry and sob and cry. She never knew why until I was finally ready to tell her and when I did she came towards me and told me 'It's gonna be ok' and 'It's alright. He doesn't know what he's missing'.

Looks like she isn't working today. She's probably out with Dallas, her boyfriend. Honestly, they are the cutest couple!

I sat down at a table after telling the person my order. I took out my laptop, put my headphones on, and started mixing Ariana Grande's song, Better Left Unsaid. **(A/N I LOVE ARIANA GRANDE) **

_I'm gonna say things_

_Like shut up and kiss me_

_Oh-oo-whoa-oo-whoa-oo-oh_

_Tonight I'm gonna-_

"Is this seat taken?" a blonde boy who looked about my age asked.

"Uh no. Go ahead."

"Thanks." He said as he sat down.

I stared at him. He looked really familiar.

He seemed to notice I was staring at him because he said "Urm..can I help you?"

"Oh! Um. Sorry. I didn't mean to- I mean-uh-"

"It's ok." He said chuckling.

"So, you seem like you're not from here…" I said, waiting an answer

"Nope," he said. "I'm not from here. I'm from Miami. Maybe you've heard of me? I'm a player on the Miami Heat.

What a coincidence. He played on the Miami Heat. This dude plays on the Miami Heat.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't."

We both laughed and started talking about random things.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked him.

His face got serious for a moment and then he spoke. "I'm here to try and find a girl. And she's not just any girl. I know she's my one true love. And I hurt her. Deeply. It kills me to think that."

"Well I bet that girl is very lucky and she misses you too."

"I hope."

He checked his phone and stood up.

"Sorry, but I have to go. What's your name again?"

He was halfway out the door when I yelled "Ally Dawson!"

He immiediatly stopped, turned around and stared at me. He started walking towards me and then stopped. "Ally! Is it really you?"

And that's when it hit me.

This is him.

The one who broke me.

The one who wrecked me.

This is none other than Austin Moon.

**Sorry it's so short! First chapters always stump me. Anywhoozles, please review if you want me to continue this story! Please check out my other story Broken Promises. I guarantee you'll like it! Bye!**

**- Sarah :) **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Austin's POV**_

I can't believe it. This is really Ally.

She started staring at me weirdly once I started poking her, trying to test if she was really herself.

"A-a-ustin," she said, once I finished poking her. "W-what are y-you doing h-here?", she managed to stutter out.

"Um I just-Ya know-touring-like..uh…I um…. movedheretolookforyou." I said, very quickly may I add. Idiot, Austin. Austin.

She gave me a puzzled look. "What?"

"I came. Here. To-"

"A little faster, please. I don't have all day."

"Ok. Well, I moved here to look for you," I finally said to her at normal speed. "I wanted to apologize for what I did and I-"

She gave me a face that said 'Are you kidding me?'

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!", she said. See, told ya. "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST 'WALTZ' ON IN HERE AND APOLOGIZE FOR SOMETHING UNFORGIVABLE? HOW DUMB AND GULLIBE DO YOU THINK I AM, AUSTIN? HUH?"

By this point, everyone in the coffee shop was staring at us.

"No, no, no, Ally. That's not what I expected at all. I don't expect you to forgive me. I just-"

"YOU JUST WHAT, AUSTIN? YOU FINALLY DECIDED TO APOLOGIZE? IT'S BEEN SIX YEARS, AUSTIN! SIX STINKING YEARS!"

"Ally, please-"

"Austin, save it. I don't want to hear your crap anymore. I just can't handle this."

With that, the love of my life exited the coffee shop full of confused people.

This isn't it. I am not giving up on her.

_**Ally's POV**_

I can't believe him. He thinks he can give me roses and kisses and expect me to forgive him. Well, he thought wrong.

He did something to me that changed my life forever.

And I'm not even sure if that is a good or bad thing.

Because of him, I moved away from Miami. But if I had to move, I decided to move to the place where my dream school is. MUNY, Music University of New York.

I pursued my dream of becoming better at music and became a- well, you could say I became a 'DJ'.

Because of him, I moved.

I went to my dream school.

I pursued my dream.

And I became a well- known mixer for famous celebrities.

But I don't know if I wanted this to happen. I did all of these things, but I wasn't the happiest camper doing it.

I would rather have been happy being with Austin, practicing my music, and hanging with my friends.

But no. Because of him, I became this sad piece of crap that doesn't think more of life than helping famous people.

He may not know it, but he had a major impact on my life. He caused me to become someone I don't want to be.

Yet, here I am.

XxXxXxxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I decided to take a walk to clear my mind a little bit. To stop feeling stupid and worthless.

As I was walking, I saw a cute couple walking together through the park. Oh, memories.

_**- **__FLASHBACK –_

"_LET'S GO ON THE SLIDE, AUSTIN!"_

_He chuckled at my excitement to play in the childish park, but agreed anyways._

"_Ok, Ally-Gator."_

"_Stop. Calling. Me. That."_

"_Ok Als."_

"_Better." I said, "Now cmon you lazy butt. Let's go to the SLIDE!"_

_I was walking and admiring the swirly, long slide at this park._

"_Ooooooooooo." I said as I watched a kid slide down it._

_I felt a pair of arms wrap around me as I was fantasizing about sliding down that magical piece of playground._

_He kissed my forehead right before I leaped onto the playground to go on the slide._

"_You coming or what?"_

"_Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." He said as I was at the top of the structure. _

"_Let's slide down together on 3." I said, "Ready?"_

_He simply nodded. "Ready.'_

"_1." I said, as he sat down._

"_2." He said as I sat down in front of him._

"_3!" we both yelled._

_This slide was WAAYY scarier than I thought. It was dark, cold, and fun too. We both screamed as if we were on a rollercoaster, not a local park slide. Then all of a sudden, I see light. But then I also notice something. This slide is right by concrete._

_Holy crap. This is the day I'm going to die._

_I think Austin noticed too because we gave each other a scared look. _

_But Austin sorta steered us into the bark, not the concrete. We were both breathing heavily once we landed safely on the bark._

"_That-" he breathed. "Was close."_

"_Yup." I said. "Well, we better get back."_

_He pouted. "I saved you from concrete, don't I deserve a kiss?"_

_I sighed as I kissed his cheek. His pout got deeper and deeper. "On the lips."_

_I playfully rolled my eyes, but reluctantly gave my sweet boyfriend a peck on the lips._

_He smiled as if he just won a participation trophy. I felt like that too, but I didn't want him knowing that. That would just make his ego grow wider. *cough* If that's possible. *cough*_

_- END OF FLASHBACK –_

I miss those days. When I was happy. And free from drama.

And, of course, in love.


End file.
